batallas de amor y sangre
by Gen.Inusakurita
Summary: este es mi primer fanfic espero sus comentarios... tendra batallas, pasión, indecisiones y mucho pero mucho romance espero lo disfrutenn  un KisS VampiricoX
1. Chapter 1

Corríamos sin control buscando una puerta en medio de esta guerra, un traidor un no bebedor de sangre un licántropo y yo el trofeo de la victoria heredera de sangre licántropa pero con la marca de sombra vulturi capaz de liderar ambos bandos, pero como esa responsabilidad puede caer en una chica de 16 años es ilógico ni me eh desarrollado lo suficiente para hacer transformación y nunca eh bebido sangre para sacar la sombra malvada en mi así que como podría hacerlo yo, en estos momentos solo una humana indefensa con dos protectores.

Jacob abrió una puerta y de mala gana Edward lo siguió allí mi corazón se partía en dos, dos partes de mi se debatían para saber cual tenía más voluntad en mi cuerpo y sin saberlo desgarraban mi alma; mi parte racional, la lógica, la del instinto de conservación, la que ruega por un lugar seguro y conocido, es decir la parte de mi que se quería ir con Jacob y la parte loca irracional aventurera la que quería saber hasta donde podía llegar sin ser detenida la que quería hacer justicia o la parte que quería huir y estar con Edward… mi Ed.

Ambos tenían una parte de mi alma y ahora también una de mi cuerpo, ambos sujetando una de mis manos, por un lado Edward para que huya y me una a el que debería ser mi lugar con los de mi clase y por otro esta Jacob ofreciéndome una salida hacia lo que ha sido siempre mi vida mi realidad… mi lugar.

En cualquier otra circunstancia yo me abría echado a llorar o hubiese salido corriendo pero las sombras vulturis se acercan para... para matarme,

_No puedo partirte en dos Bella así que por una vez seré noble y dejare que te vayas con él_ Dijo Edward con una voz tan suave y duce que no parecía suya.

Nunca tuvo el menor sentido de la nobleza y ahora que necesito que me jale con él para no tener elección, ahora si es noble. Jacob me jala hacia él y yo veo que Edward se aleja hacia la puerta del edificio con la mano coloca sobre su espada, me tomo un segundo darme cuenta de lo que haría iba a enfrentarse a las sombras vulturis para salvarme y probablemente condenándose a sí mismo, quise decirle tantas cosas pero mi lengua estaba anudada lo único que pude pronunciar cuando él estaba frente a mi fue

_Ed… no_ mientras agitaba mi cabeza en negativa y lo miraba sentía las lagrimas correr como cataratas de mis ojos.

Edward tomo mis hombros con sus manos obligándome a mirar sus firmes y profundos ojos amarillos con esa sonrisa picara que tanto me encantaba.

_Tal vez sea el malo de esta historia, pero tú y yo sabemos que siempre serás mía, pase lo que pase… Bella te amo y yo se que jamás serás de nadie más_ me soltó y se giro hacia Jacob que tenía los ojos como platos y no avía reaccionado.

_ Y tu perro, si dejas que le pase algo te cortare pedacito por pedacito_ Ed apunto a Jacob con su daga_ ¿me entendiste? _dijo sin vacilar.

Jacob alzo la cara y asiente con expresión neutra en su rostro, Tom bajo el arma y se fue hacia la puerta


	2. Chapter 2

**chikisss wow son lo maximo...**

**amm respondiendo a la duda de muchas **

**me ekivoqe al final amm es q en mi borrador Ed aparecia como Tom entonses se me fue borrar el ultimo**

**no tengo perdon por eso pero quedaria asi**

**J**_**acob alzo la cara y asiente con expresión neutra en su rostro, **__**Tom**__** bajo el arma y se fue hacia la puerta**_

_**seria**_

_**Jacob alzo la cara y asiente con expresión neutra en su rostro,**__** Edward**__** bajo el arma y se fue hacia la puerta**_

**disculpenmeee...**

**bueno no las distrigo mas espero q les guste **

**Un KiissS VampiX**

un estallido de vidrios llamo mi atención, voltee y vi que la causante de ese ruido era una chica menuda, aparentaba mas o menos mi edad con un cabello negro en punta, claramente vestida para la batalla.

_Alice, que haces aquí dijo Edward sorprendido.

_Salvando tu trasero, como siempre_dijo la chica bajando del marco de la ventana_ Carlisle la quiere a ella en el comando, abajo están Emmett y Jasper esperando y las sombras llegaran en 2 minutos.

Edward me tomo por el brazo suavemente

_¿Confías en mi Bella?_pregunto con una voz que implicaba que podía negar.

_S..Si..._ tartamudee.

Me subió a su espalda y en un pestañear ya estábamos saltando por la ventana de un segundo piso y la chica menuda tras nosotros. Aterrizamos intactos casi ni sentí el golpe con el pavimento, voltee y vi a Jacob saltar y entrar en fase a mitad de la caí acerque al oido de Edward.

_¿Ahora a donde vamos?_le dije en un susurro

_Al comando de la resistencia, pero ahí un pequeño detalle, el perro se queda aquí no nos lo podemos llevar. Asi que si te vas conmigo despide a tu mascota, de preferencia ya los vulturis estarán aquí en unos 2 minutos.

Ya esta, volvió el Ed que conocía, creído y patán pero protector.

_Jacob vuelve con la manada y diles lo que paso, yo volveré apenas pueda_ Dije mirándolo a los ojos, me dolía despedirlo pero tenia que hacerlo por su bien, si seguía conmigo saldría lastimado y no podía permitirlo.

Salio corriendo hacia el bosque tan rápido que era difícil seguirlo con la mirada, de repente me sobresalto que al voltear ya estaban dos chicos uno mas fornido que otro. Edward empezó a correr muy rápido, conmigo en su espalda, no paresia hacer esfuerzo alguno...

pasaron lo que creo fueron varios kilómetros asta que llegamos a lo que parecía una casa abandonada, nos detuvimos

_Hemos llegado_ dijo el chico fornido de cabello negro, con una voz un poco estruendosa

_Edward lleva a la chica con Carlisle, nosotros haremos guardia aquí afuera_dijo el chico de pelo dorado.

Edward me bajo con cuidado.

_Veremos a el jefe de la resistencia, amm esto, el es mi padre, creo deberías saberlo_dijo Ed mientras caminabaos por un pasillo de la casa que parecía desierta.

Voy a conocer al jefe de la resistencia, y ¿a mi futuro suero?.

no creo poder llamarlo así en voz alta.

Edward abrió la puerta de una habitación adentro una mujer con aspecto apacible y un hombre rubio de unos ojos tan amarillos como los de Edward nos observaban directamente, desde el fondo se holló una voz dulce

_El hijo prodigo vuelve a casa, ho y trajo el premio mayor_dijo con cierto sarcasmo una chica saliendo de las sombras, ella era hermosa sacada de una portada de revista, muy bien podría ser la protagonista de una película de acción.

_Rosalie, el es tu hermano déjalo... Edward estas bien ya estaba preocupada por ti.._ dijo una la señora que estaba a un lado del que por deducción debía ser Carlisle. Se abalanzo hacia Edward de una forma tan protectora en un abrazo tan maternal, que intuí debía ser la madre de Edward.

_Mamá, ya no soy un niño, puedo cuidarme solo ademas Bella no es lo bastante cooperativa por eso el retraso_dijo Edward en tono algo divertido, yo lo fulmine con la mirada y al rodar lo ojos veo que la rubia que debía ser la hermana de Edward me miraba de una manera que demostraba cierto descontento.

_Edward hijo mio, debes arreglar unos asuntos con tu madre sal con tus hermana y con ella y encuentra te con Alice para que resuelvan los asuntos pendientes_Sentencio Carlisle con la autoridad en sus ojos era claro que nadie le desobedecía alli.

Que clase de asuntos pendientes solventaran aquí...

_Bella acércate, es hora de que hablemos del porque estas aqui_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holiiii chikissss, se que tarde mucho en actualizar lo siento les dejo otro pedacito de la historia aca entenderán más de lo que ocurre aki entre estos chikooos…pues se viene una guerra…gracias por todos los reviews alertas y favoritos las adoro…. Pueden creer q no sabía q podía contestar los reviews lo supe hace poco…espero me disculpen soy nueva en esto… espero les guste dejen comentarios dudas o sugerencias q los recibiré con gusto si quieren hablar conmigo pueden seguirme en twitter … **__**/#!/GinaGabixx ...un agradecimiento especial a mi galleta de la suerte Juliiietaaaa**_

_**Las quierooo les dejo un KisS VaMpiRicuxXx**_

**Bella acércate, es hora de que hablemos del porque estás aquí_ **Carlisle miro hcia la ventana mientras yo me sentaba en una silla frente a un escritorio q allí se encontraba, a pesar de que estaba oscuro claramente podía ver la piel tan pálida de el padre de Edward sobre su camisa negra

_Como sabrás mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y soy el dirigente de la resistencia contra los Vulturis_ hizo una pausa como buscando las palabras correctas_ El plan de los Vulturis no es muy claro pero lo que si sabemos es que quieren revelarse a la vista humana y aprovechar el caos causado para convertirse en sus líderes y tener el control de todos nosotros, por eso se creó la resistencia somos los subordinados que no estuvimos de acuerdo con esto, para ellos los humanos no son mas q comida q se puede manipular pero nosotros sabemos q no es así, nosotros creemos que podemos mas q unos sucios asesinos, pero en manos de ellos la corrupción nos llevaría a la perdición , muy pocos vampiros tienen conocimiento de este plan y nosotros lo impediremos a toda costa por eso ellos crearon un escuadrón de elite, Las Sombras Vulturis ya las debes haber visto__ eso fue algo delicado para mí era mejor decir que habían intentado matarme durante una semana de no haber sido por Edward no hubiese sobrevivido a ella_s, me calle mis pensamientos y solo asentí y el prosiguió_ ellos son los encargados de acabar con nosotros los que no pensamos igual a ellos, los q defendemos a los humanos tras bambalinas, solo a una cosa le tienen miedo a los vampiros por eso es q aun no se han revelado ni ellos ni sus planes son los lobos, ellos saben q juntos los lobos podrían acabar con ellos aliados con los humanos y nosotros por eso están acabando poco a poco a los lobos pero eso no es fácil para los vampiros, ahí es donde entras tu_ giro y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos , _esto es lo que eh estado esperando saber q es lo q puedo hacer que es lo que se supone que haga, no tengo ni idea de que rayos quieren de mi__ Tu eres la única mezcla entre los nuestros y los lobos, tu puedes unirnos para la pelea, vas a ser muy poderosa, hija de una loba como tu madre Renne era una fuerte luchadora y tu padre era uno de los más poderosos vampiros con un don particular.

Al principio era difícil de creer q estuviesen juntos pero mira como es el destino pudieron hacerlo a pesar de todo y de ahí naciste tu, serás muy poderosa bella, pero solo si decides serlo tu poder estará ligado a tus sentimientos y eso será más de lo que deberías soportar a tu edad, pero asi es como será… como dicen por ahí… con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad_ sonrió por su chiste, me recordé que lo mismo le dijeron a el hombre araña, sonreí lo hizo, alivio la tención que tenía el cuarto.

_Es una gran responsabilidad, no creo q sea todo lo que piden de mi, pero hare todo lo que pueda_ dije con convicción porque los Vulturis no se podían salir con la suya y yo haría todo lo que este en mis manos para evitarlo

_Se que lo harás bien, creo que eres una gran chica Edward me ah contado de ti, pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué al principio no querías venir?... ¿Que era lo que te preocupaba?_

_Nunca tuve demasiado contacto con el mundo de los vampiros siempre estuve con mi familia de Licántropos así que tendía a desconfiar de ustedes asta q tuve el altercado con las sombras vulturis_

_Esperen dijo que Edward le había contado de mi… wow eso no está nada mal… quisiera saber que tanto le ha contado pero no puedo presionar._

La puerta sonó y de inmediato entro la chica menuda de cabello negro,

En un segundo estuvo al lado de Carlisle

_Carlisle ellos llegaran pronto no pudimos despistarlos el olor de ella nos delato, tenemos que irnos vienen y una pelea no es la mejor opción_ dijo apresurada la chica.

_Mi olor es una mezcla dulce por la combinación sabia q era peculiar eso hacia q fuera mas fácil localizarme, ocultar el olor era el asunto del que Carlisle hablaba. pero ahora venían de nuevo detrás de mí y de ellos._

_Tenemos que irnos, Alice recoge las cosas_ _Voltee y vi a los 2 chicos q nos acompañaron a la rubia hermana de Edward y a su madre detrás de mí, pero allí faltaba Edward que estaría haciendo…. _Carlisle prosiguió_ Esme, Rosalie vallan adelante y preparen el comando del sur eh informen a los otros dos campamentos de la resistencia q debemos vernos allí, Jasper, Emmett cubran a las chicas para que no tengamos incidentes y lleven a Alice para que les de la información de lo que ocurra. Edward bella y yo tenemos que hacer una escala llegaremos pronto con ustedes_ dijo Carlisle al momento que termino todos se esfumaron ah hacer sus deberes.

_¿A dónde iremos? _ Pregunte exaltada

_Creí que querrías informar a tu manada de lo que ocurre y decirles que iras con nosotros_ dijo mientras buscaba algo en un armario en el fondo de la habitación; _tenía razón debía informarles lo que ocurría y advertirles que se cuidaran además debía despedirme de Jacob, Deberé irme con ellos para desarrollar mi lado vampírico mientras despierta mi lado lobuno._

Me entrego una camiseta sencilla que olía un poco almizclado,

_cubrirá un poco tu olor lo suficiente como para despistarlos, ara que tengas mas olor lobuno y se confunda con el de la zona_ se apresuro a decir mientras llegaba Edward pasando por la puerta

_Está todo listo debemos irnos_ dijo Edward tomándome de un brazo

Salimos por una puerta y Edward me monto en su espalda

Corrieron mas rápido q antes a una velocidad de vértigo por el bosque y por las montañas hasta llegar a la aldea Quileute donde vi a Jake recostado bajo un árbol….


End file.
